


Whumptober 2019 transformers one shots

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Being Lost, Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Touch-Starved, Valve Fingering (Transformers), stab wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: A collection of 2019 Whumptober oneshots for Transformers.





	1. 1. Alt no 14 Touch-starved (Thundercracker/Skywarp/Starscream)

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Thundercracker and Skywarp ran towards the brig when they got the comm. Megatron had locked their trine leader in a special cell; one that Megatron had the only key and had put up an anti-teleporting forcefield.  
  
“Do you think that Screamer’s in one piece?”  
  
“It’s gonna be hard to say. Knowing Megatron, probably not.” Both seekers stopped in front of the last cell; soft moaning escaping from behind the door. With some hesitance, both of the seekers opened the cell door. Before them, Starscream hung in chains from the wall with Megatron dragging his servos along the air near the tri-colored seeker’s frame. Starscream bucked up and tried to get his frame in contact with the servos.  
  
“Ah, Skywarp, Thundercracker, So good to see you both.” Megatron moved away from Starscream, causing the seeker to whine. “I think the little traitor has had enough, don’t you think? We’ve been working on curbing that sharp little glossa and that large ego of his.” Thundercracker looked his trine leader in the optics; finding only fear and desperation in them.  
  
“Sir, I believe that he’s had enough. Permission to get him down?”  
  
“Permission denied.” Megatron looked over Starscream’s frame, “The last part of the punishment is that he walks back to his room, without touching anyone along the way.” The warlord stalked toward the seeker hung along the wall. “If I find out that anyone as much as pokes you along the way, I’m locking you in here for a month. Do you understand me.” Starscream frantically nodded in agreement. “Good, I’m glad that we have come to an understatement.” The warlord aimed his fusion cannon at the chains and fired a blast. Starscream fell to the ground in a slump.  
  
“Lord Megatron, may I help Commander Starscream up. He’s in no condition to walk back to his room.  
  
“No Thundercracker. The commander is more resilient than you think.” Starscream weakly started to get himself up off of the dirty cell floor. Slowly he walked towards the cell door, taking extra care to avoid the Warlord and his trine.  
  
“Remember Starscream, no touching anyone.” The warlord laughed at the trembling seeker as he hobbled out of the cell.  
  
“Come on warp, Star’s gonna need us.” The elite trine walked together down the winding corridors of the nemesis. Few Mechs tried to get near them, those foolish to get in their way were swiftly we're dealt with by Skywarp. After what felt like Vorns, They were a few feet from their quarters.  
  
“Hey star, we’re almost there.”  
  
“You can do it! Don’t worry we got your back!” Starscream let out a squeak as his legs shook with every step. He leaned against the door of his Quarters, Slowly reaching for the keypad with a shaky servo.  
  
“Star, don’t worry. I got it. Just rest.” Thundercracker walked around his trine leader and keyed in the door code. As the door opened, Starscream fell into the room. Both of his trinemates looked down at him, worry and concern spread across their face.  
  
“It’s ok Star, just rest.” Skywarp and Thundercracker walked over Starscream, closing the door behind them. A low pitched whine came from the seeker on the floor.  
  
“Oh star baby, come here.” Thundercracker scooped up his trine mate off of the cold floor. The younger seeker clung to his oldest trine mate as if his life depended on it; letting out small squeaks from his vocalizer.  
  
“Aww Screamer, it couldn’t be that bad.” Both seekers waited for the snappy response of their leader; nothing came except a week moan.  
  
“Hey Star, can I check your vocalizer?” Thundercracker gently set Starscream on the berth. The moment the blue seeker let go, Starscream scrambled to get back into his arms.  
  
“What did he do to you?” Thundercracker said as he looked at his youngest trine mate as Starscream tried to get some sort of physical contact.  
  
“Hey Warp, can you hold him.” Thundercracker placed his servo on Starscream’s helm, which the tri-colored nuzzled into. “It’s the only way for me to get his vocalizer back online.”  
  
“Sure TC. Lord Buckethead did a real number on him.” Skywarp scooped up Starscream into his lap, and the younger instantly wrapped around the other. “Aren't you cuddly today.” Thundercracker reached up and opened a panel on the back of Starscream’s neck and fiddled with a few wires until Starscream started babbling.  
  
“Please don’t leave me!-” Starscream started to babble, “-I don’t want to be alone. Don’t leave me!”  
  
“Oh Star, we're not gonna leave you,” Thundercracker started to rub along Starscream’s wings.  
  
“Whatever Megatron told you was a lie, we won’t leave ya Screamer.” Starscream tightened his grip on Skywarp.  
  
“Pr… Promise?”  
  
“Of course.” Skywarp and Thundercracker moved Starscream in a position so that all of them could be laying in the berth; Starscream sandwiched between his trine. After a few Astro seconds Starscream’s optics started to flicker; signaling the start of recharge.  
  
“Oh Star, we’ll protect you.” Thundercracker held Starscream in a tight embrace.  
  
“How do you think we’ll do that TC? It's not like we can make old Megs stop hurting him.”  
  
“I don’t know Warp, but we can’t let this happen again.”


	2. Alt no. 10 Nightmare. (skyfire/starscream) (one-sided Megatron/Starscream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is being punished in the brig... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro  
Part one of a one-shot, tune in tomorrow for part two.

Starscream hung from the rafters in the Nemesis brig. The light was dim, causing the shadows to swirl around the seeker.

“My my, aren't you just a beautiful sight.” Starscream shivered as the voice spoke, “ all strung up for my pleasure.” a servo was placed on his hip; claws denting sensitive plating.

“Pl… Please let me go.” Starscream shivered as another servo was placed on his frame.

“Why would I do that, you traitorous whore.” The voice spat with venom, “if I let you go, you’ll just run back to that damned shuttle. Your place is at my side, whether it willing or unwilling.” A servo grabbed the seeker’s face and wedged his mouth open. Within seconds a glossa shoved itself against the seeker's own. Starscream tried to fight against the offender but was met with harsh slaps and bites.

“Please don’t don’t. I don’t want this.” Starscream felt the servo slap his faceplates. For a moment the world went still.

“Look what that shuttle did. Normally you would be hissing hate and revenge my little seeker.” From the shadows, Megatron’s faceplates emerged. “It looks like I’ll have to fix what the shuttle broke.” The warlord's servos wandered lower to Starscream's interface panels.

“Please Lord Megatron, don’t do this.” The seeker's panels started to open as the Warlord rubbed the sensitive plating. A small glob of lubricant slid down Starscream’s thighs and legs.

“I don’t think you mean that little seeker.” Megatron bit a sensitive wire along Starscream’s neck, causing the seeker to give a weak moan. “Look how well your frame responds to my touch. It still remembers all those nights we spent together.” Megatron rubbed the folds of Starscream’s valve. “Look how wet your getting. All worked up over a little touching.” Megatron cooed into Starscream’s audios.

“Please stop Lord Megatron. You’ve won, just stop.” Starscream started to squirm as fingers started to invade and stretch his valve. “STOP.”

“I don’t think so little seeker. This is your punishment for running off to some damned shuttle. You're mine, and I think that you need to be reminded of that.” Megatron stepped back into the shadows, and the cell started to get darker. Servos roamed the seeker's frame; pinching, pulling, scratching at sensitive wires and wings.

“Please, Megatron stop!” Starscream felt washer fluid flow out of his optics and down his faceplates.

“Oh, why would-”

_“Starscream! Starscream please wake up!”_

“-I stop. I CLAIMED YOU.” Starscream shivered as flecks of spit his face. The tip of a spike rubbed against the folds of

_“Star, please wake up. It’s just a bad memory flux! Please wake up!”_ Starscream felt himself against a large warm body.

“YOUR MY SEEKER, YOU DON’T GET TO LEAVE UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN LEAVE!”

“No! You can’t hurt me anymore.” Starscream started to shake harder, muttered voices swarmed his audios. Starscream shot forward and was caught by a large servo. Looking up, Skyfire’s blue optics filled his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	3. Alt  no 1“Wake up!” (Skyfire/Starscream )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire's end of yesterday's prompt nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbro owns Transformers  
Day three of whumptober!

Skyfire was barely awake when he heard the whimpers. They were so quiet that he barely registered the noise. When the shuttle felt the scratches on his plating; he was more awake that time around.

“Hey Star? Are you alright?” Skyfire placed a servo on Starscream’s frame; the seeker whimpered and turned away. On closer inspection, Skyfire could see that Starscream's optics were off. The Seeker gave a small whimper and shivered. “It’s ok Star, just a bad memory flux.” Skyfire kissed Starscream’s audials and rubbed his wings. 

** _:: Hey Ratchet, Star’s having a bad memory flux. Should I wake him up? ::_ **

** _:: Not unless he starts to attack you or seams in pain. He should wake himself eventually::_ **

** _:: Thank you, Sorry for bothering you this late at night. ::_ **

** _:: Just let me know if it gets any worse. ::_ **

“Starscream everything’s alright.” Skyfire started to rub Starscream’s back in slow circles. The tri-colored seeker whimpered and Skyfire kissed the top of Starscream’s helm.

“Pl ... please let me go.” Starscream started to shake in Skyfire’s arms.

“Star, it’s just a bad memory flux. Please wake up.” Starscream started to twist and turn in the shuttles arms, his interface panel opening and lubricant starting to pour out in small globs.

“Star?” Skyfire sat up and started to shake the seeker. Starscream still fast asleep in recharge.

** _:: Ratchet, something’s wrong. I’ve tried to wake him up, and it’s not working. ::_ ** Skyfire looked down and saw small scratches and dents where none had been before.  ** _:: Ratchet, he’s got scratches and dents that weren’t there before. It looks like claw marks.::_ **

** _:: Get him to to the med bay now! Prime just got a report about Soundwave’s powers being used on sleeping mechs and fems. Looks like they were preparing on attacking us in our dreams. Most of the test victims in the cons’ care haven’t woken up yet. Perceptor has an experimental cure, but we don’t have any way of knowing that it works. ::_ **

** _:: I’ll be there as fast as I can. ::_ ** Skyfire scooped up Starscream, holding him close to his chest.

“Please stop lord Megatron.” Skyfire kissed the top of Starscream's head, rocking him softly in an act of comfort. “You’ve won, just stop, please.” 

“Oh Star baby, please hold on. Ratchet will help you, hold on.” Skyfire ran through the halls of the ark, rarely passing a soul.

: ** _: Hey what’s going on? Ratchet asked TC and me to come down to the med bay. Is Star ok?::_ **

** _:: No, He’s suffering from a bad memory flux. Ratchet thinks that Soundwave’s behind it. ::_ **

** _:: We’ll be there in a few clicks. Come on Warp, Star needs us. ::_ **

** _:: See you soon Sky. Keep Screamer safe until we get there. ::_ **

“Stop, Megatron. You’ve won, please stop.”

“Just hold on Star, were almost to Ratchet.” Skyfire ran into the med bay.

“Place him on the berth.” Ratchet grabbed a small vial and syringe. 

“He’ll be alright, right?” Skyfire hovered over the medic as he gathered more supplies.

“If this formula works, he’ll wake up in a click or two.” Ratchet opened up some of Starscream’s plating and stuck the syringe into some small wires. Starscream started to whimper and shake violently.

“Should that be happening? Is he in pain?”

“This is the first time we’ve used this on a mech. He should wake up, in theory.”

“Where’s Starscream!” A bright purple light filled the room; Skywarp and Thundercracker stood before Ratchet and Skyfire. “Is he awake yet?”

“No, I just gave him the wake-up solution. AND HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP TELEPORTING INTO THE MED BAY!”

“Sorry, it was faster than running.” Skywarp rubbed the back of his helm. “We were just worried about Screamer.” Thundercracker held a servo to his chassis.

“Hey Warp, can you feel Star in through the bond?” 

Skywarp paused for a moment, “No, I can’t.”

“This is worse than I feared. Someone must be blocking the bond.”

“Oh, Starscream! Please wake up.” Skyfire laid his helm on top of Starscream’s spark chamber. “Starscream please wake up!” 

“Hey, Sky. Starscream is one of the most resilient mechs we know.” Thundercracker placed a servo on Skyfire's shoulder, “if anyone is going to make it through, it’s our Starscream.”

“I know, he’s just been through so much with what Megatron put him through.” Skyfire gently held one of Starscream’s servos. The tri-colored seeker started to convulse in pain on the medical berth.

“Ratchet, something’s going wrong!” Skywarp started to shake; Thundercracker hugged Skywarp, trying to comfort the purple teleporter.

“Star, please wake up. It’s just a bad memory flux! Please wake up!” Skyfire pulled Starscream closer to his frame and rocked him gently. “You're safe, please wake up!”

“Place him down Skyfire, there's not much we can do now.” Ratchet gently took Starscream from the shuttle. 

“We have to do something” Skywarp yelled, “we can’t let Megatron hold him inside his mind!”

“No! You can’t hurt me anymore.” all optics were on the Tri-colored seeker. Suddenly Starscream shot forward; Skyfire wrapped his arm around him. For a moment all was quiet 

In the med bay as Starscream stared deeply into Skyfire’s optics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	4. 4. Alt no.6 Lost (Bumblebee/Blitzwing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee is on patrol when Blitzwing shows up, to bad the minibot wasn't paying attention on where he was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Bumblebee drove down the streets of new Detroit. Optimus told him to go on patrol, mostly because he was annoying Prowl on purpose. Bumblebee laughed to himself as he took a sharp turn down a random street. The Ninja was so easy to rile up, and Bee couldn't stop himself.

“Now what do we have here?” Bumblebee screeched to a halt.

“What do you want Blitz Brain.” Bee quickly transformed and onlined his stingers.

“Nothing much bug! Just come quietly and we won’t hurt you.” Blitzwing lunged at the minibot.

“In your dreams!” Bumblebee quickly transformed and drove off; taking random twists and turns down empty streets. 

** _:: Boss bot! Boss bot! Blitzwing is on my aft! ::_ **

** _:: Don’t engage Bumblebee, I repeat do not engage. Do you know your location. :: _ ** Bumblebee slowed down and ducked into an abandond parking garage. Around him buildings were starting to crumble; a vast difference from the sparkling downtown metropolis. 

** _:: Um, Boss bot. I haven’t seen this part of the city. :: _ **

** _:: That’s fine, the computer found your coordinates. Bumblebee do not engage, I repeat, do not engage.::_ **

  
  


“Come out, come out wherever you are~.”

“Come on out Bug! Our we’ll crush ju!”

“Resistance is futile. Just surrender now!”

** _:: Tell that to Blitzbrain!:: _ **

“Come out, come out wherever you are!~” Random Blitzwing sang out. Bumblebee slunk deeper into the shadows. 

“It’s gonna be worse if you don’t come out now!” Hot Head was now blasting buildings to smithereens. A few bricks flew into the parking garage, casing Bumblebee to squeak and using his servos to cover mouth.

“Are we playing hide-n-seek! I love this game!” Bumblebee looked around for a second exit, silently moving away from the wall.

“Found ju~” Blitzwing’s servo burst through the wall, claws scratching the cement floor. Bumblebee transformed and speed out of the garage and down a street away from the triple changer.

“Come back here!”

“Resistance is futile.”

“Are we doing the best two out of three?!” 

** _:: Boss bot! I’m on the move. HURRY UP!” ::_ **

** _:: Bumblebee I told you not to engage. ::_ **

** _:: I didn’t! Bolts for brains found me! ::_ **

** _:: Do you at least know where you are? :: _ ** Bumblebee took a sharp turn down a dead end.

** _:: Can I get back to you on that? ::_ **

** _:: Bumblebee? Bumblebee?! :: _ ** The minibot gulped as Blitzwing blocked the only way out of the ally. 

“Game over bug.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I wrote something that doesn't have Starscream in it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	5. 5.Gunpoint (Megatron/Starscream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An au where Starscream ran away from Megatron, now the warlord found the seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to hasbro

“Come quietly,” Megatron’s fusion cannon hummed against Starscream’s frame, “And all will be forgiven. I might even give you your rank back. If your a good little seeker” Starscream trembled against the muzzle of the fusion cannon.

“How did you find me?”

“That’s not important.” Megatron pressed his fusion cannon into the small of Starscream’s back. “If you want to keep your wings, walk with me.” Starscream took small steps forward.

“Can we stop by my apartment first? I have something important there.”

“You can buy more polish… when your punishment is over.”

“It’s a little more important than some polish.” Starscream turned around, being face to face to the active fusion cannon. “If you just let me get it… I’ll come quietly.” Megatron smirked and shoved Starscream to the ground.

“Tell me what you're hiding and maybe I’ll let you get this so-called item.” Megatron lifted his ped and stomped onto a sensitive wing. “Is it a weapon? Is it some sort of wealth?”

“It’s a sparkling! Please lord Megatron, have mercy!” The warlord lifted his ped and grabbed the seeker by the helm.

“If I find out your lying, your wings will be displayed along with my throne.”

“Of course Master, I would never lie to you.” Megatron placed the seeker on his peds and nudged him with the cannon. “Move.” The seeker and warlord walked down twisting and curving alleyways until they came upon a run-down building.

“Is this where you were raising a sparkling?” Megatron shoved Starscream forward towards the shabby door.

“It’s the best I could do on short notice!” Starscream resisted the urge to scratch Megatron. “It would be easier to do if someone didn’t put a bounty on my head!”

“If you didn’t run away, I wouldn’t have had to place that bounty!”

“I wouldn’t have had to run if you weren’t such an abusive aft!” Starscream and Megatron were half-way down through the lobby when they were stopped by a rusty red grounder.

“Now Sweet Star, I told you that you couldn’t bring your customers round’ here.” Megatron’s optic began to twitch, “Not unless your willin’ to share your earnings’ with me.”

“Sorry rusty, this isn’t a customer.” Starscream walked over to the old mech and draped his servos over the rusty frame seductively. “He’s Sliverstar’s Sire. He just wants to see him while he’s in town.” Starscream whispered something into the red mech’s audios, causing him to chuckle and grope the seeker's aft.

“I’ll allow it just this once, but don’t think that you can keep breaking the rules around here. I’d hate to throw a pretty thing like you out on the street.”

“Of course not sir! I’ll just see them out first, alright?” Megatron grumbled as he watched his seeker flaunt around some rusty old mech.

“Sure, you have fifty Astro seconds. You know where I’ll be.” Starscream giggled and grabbed and pulled Megatron towards some corridor.

“You're not going to that old fool.” Megatron pushed Starscream against the wall. “You're not going to anyone other than me.”

“Will you calm down, your going to freak out the neighbors!” Starscream wiggled out of Megatron’s grasp. “Will you keep your jealousy in check for one Astro second!”

“Just hurry up and grab the brat.” Megatron’s Fusion cannon hummed to life. “You have thirty Astro seconds.” Starscream nodded and gently opened the door of his apartment.

“Silverstar, I’m home.” The patter of small peds came out of a small room that was connected to the small apartment.

“Creator! Your home early!” The sparkling’s wings fluttered with excitement.

“Sweetie, could you grab your toys? We have to leave.” The sparklings wings drooped.

“Are you sure? We just got here.”

“I’m sure. Our new home is going to be… a little more permanent.”

“Ok creator!” The sparkling ran into the other room. Starscream walked around to gather small things. Leftover polish, some datapads that had educational content, and a small turbo fox plushie, well-loved through the years. “Creator, have you seen Puffy?”

“I have him right here. Come on, we have to go now.” Silverstar ran to Starscream, arms filled with more datapads, toys, and a small vial of polish. Starscream smiled and placed them into his subspace.

“Creator? Is our new home in Vos?”

“No darling, it’s not.”

"When are we going to Vos?”

“When the war is over.”

“When will the war be over?”

“I don’t know, soon hopefully.” A loud knocking came from the door. “It’s time for us to go.” Starscream opened the door and was face to face with Megatron.

“Look at that, you do have a sparkling.” Megatron cupped Starscream’s face, “Is that why you ran away? Were you trying to protect him from the war?”

“Let’s just go.” Starscream looked Megatron dead in the optics, making no sign of weakness.

“Yes, let's go. You can leave the sparkling in the med bay. We should congratulate whoever the sire is.” The sound of Megatron’s fusion cannon came to life, “Besides, I have a few choice words for him. No one is allowed to take what’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	6. 6. Dragged Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little au that I came up with.
> 
> Starscream finds a rope and bell tied to a tree in the middle of the woods. Unfortunately the owner doesn't like him playing with the trap, or his attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro

It all started with a shiny little bell. That in itself was innocent, but the rope connected to it was not. Starscream followed the rope to a large loop on the ground, watching in fascination as he adjusted the size of the loop, and watching the bell ring. The seeker was so caught up in his own little world, that he didn’t see a large figure moving closer to him. Not until a loud clicking sound could be heard did Starscream look up at his surroundings. Before him stood a greying man, pointing a rifle at him. 

Bord, Starscream turned his attention back to the rope and bell. “What do you want human?”

“For one, you're trespassing on my property. Second, your messing with my trap.” Starscream rolled his eyes. Most humans just ogle and aw at his wings.

“This is a forest, It doesn't belong to anyone.” Starscream started playing with the loop of the rope, slowly twirling it around his wrist. 

“Didn't your parents ever teach you respect boy?”

“Not for grounders like yourself.” 

“Well it’s about time someone did.” Starscream found himself pinned to the ground with a sharp blade to the back of his neck. “Now when I get off of you, you’ll stay still or face dire consequences.” Starscream nodded frantically, wanting to get the grounder off of his wings. “Good boy.” The grounder slowly got off of Starscream, allowing the flyer some wiggle room to try and escape. Starscream shot forward, in an attempt to escape, but was pulled back in a swift motion. The little bell ringing as the rope was frantically tugged.

“Foolish boy. Looks like you're a glutton for punishment.” Starscream looked up at the grounder in horror and anger as he inched away from heavy boot fall. 

“I...I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'll ...I'll make it up to you.” Starscream tried to give his best pout, and the grounder laughed at Starscream's feeble attempts at freedom.

“Oh dear bird, you will. One way or another.” The man untied the rope connected to the bell, and harshly pulled forward and grabbed both of Starscream's wrists. 

“OW, get off” Starscream squacked and flailed to try and get away from the grounder. This only spurred the man on, making him grin in amusement.

“Keep struggling and I might have to take those pretty wings from you. They’ll look wonderful above my mantel.” Starscream stopped all movement, and a cool blade bit into his back. A small line of blood trickled down his back like a warm waterfall. The hunter smiled at the flyers submission, and quickly tied Starscream’s hands behind his back and looped the rope around his wings. Once the rope was secured, the grounder hoisted Starscream over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Where...Where are you taking me.” 

“Shut up.”

“No! My trine will be looking for me when I don’t return.” Starscream tried to wiggle out of the man’s grasp. 

“Stop struggling. You’ll see them...Eventually.” The man firmly grasped Starscream’s thigh warningly. After that the two traveled in silence, Starscream trying to map out the way. So if he escaped, the seeker could find his way back home to his trine

“Look at that, home sweet home.” Starscream tried to look over his shoulder to see what the man was talking about. All he caught were glimpses of a nice-ish looking grounder residence. The man stopped for a moment, before moving again. As the man moved, Starscream noticed a strange wooden structure that was blocking the path. 

“What‘s that?” Starscream demanded.

“What are you talking about?”

“The wooden thing.”

“The fence or the gate?”

“What’s the difference!?”

“Boy, you have a lot to learn.”

“Tell me now!” Starscream kicked out in anger, and the man gave the seeker another warning grab. Starscream ignored him, thrashing about in anger.

“Boy if you don’t stop this behavior, you’ll never see your precious trine again.” Starscream stilled for a moment.

“Your...Your not going to kill me…. Are you?”

“Not you pretty bird, whatever your trine is on the other hand. Well, let's hope we never encounter each other.” The color drained from Starscream’s face. Losing Skywarp and Thundercracker would be devastating. 

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on them.” Starscream said in a low tone, Trying to sound threatening.

“That my dear pet is all up to your behavior.” Starscream heard a clicking sound before being hashly thrown to the ground. The grounder swiftly shut the opening and locked it with a wooden blockade.

“Now, it’s about time for your first punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kudo's and comments are appreciated.
> 
> sorry these are coming out so late, my family's in town and the Wi-fi isn't working well.


	7. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galvatron has Rodimus locked in a dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbro owns transformers

Rodimus struggled weakly against the shackles that held him to the wall. The room was empty and filled with shadows. The young prime didn’t know how long he had been in the room, but the HUD warnings of low fuel meant he was in there for a while. Rodimus was in and out of recharge for long periods, his chronometer was completely off. The young prime was about to fall back into recharge when he heard the clicking of a door.

“Sorry my prime, I was so busy with the war I forgot you were here!” Rodimus weakly lifted his head to see the frame of Galvatron, “You're a strong mech though, it probably gave you time to strategize your escape. So we can once again meet on the battlefield!” The insane warlord walked towards Rodimus, a sharp predatory gaze was held within his optics. “Though I’m sure that we’ll end up in a situation just like this. Maybe me in your clutches, or we’ll end up back here.” Galvatron started to laugh, “I think you like being my prisoner.”

“In your dreams.” Rodimus mustered up some fluid in his mouth and spit in Galvatron’s face.

“Oh my prime, you still have your fight in you. Wonderful, we can still have some fun.” Galvatron grabbed a cube of Energon and shoved it into Rodimus’s mouth. The red and yellow mech shook his head back and forth, for as hungry as he was Rodimus knew that the cube was probably drugged. “Wonderful! Even as you starve, you fight me! You never cease to amaze me!” Galvatron reached up to cup Rodimus’s faceplates and dug in his servos to wrench open the prime’s mouth. “Though you need to be fueled for what I have planned for you.” Energon flowed into Rodimus’s mouth and down into his fuel pump. Rodimus thought that the Energon tasted funny, but it kept on flowing.

Once Galvaton removed the cube Rodimus said, “What did you drug me with.”

“Always to the point my Prime.” Galvatron let his servos wanderer Rodimus’s frame, “It was just a little Aprosetic. You were here for vorns, you must be all pent up; luckily for you, so am I.” Rodimus felt his frame begin to heat up. Galvatron rubbed his servos over Rodimus’s valve panel. “Come on and open up, I can make you feel so good my prime.”

“Frag you!” With the newfound energy Rodimus twisted and turned in the shackles. Despite his fighting, his valve panel opened.

“Oh, I’m trying Prime.” Galvatron shoved a servo into Rodimus’s wetting valve. “Look how wet your getting,” Galvatron added two more servos to Rodimus’s vale, and the young prime tried to hide his moans. “Oh don’t hold those beautiful noises in, I want to hear them!” the Warlord quickened his pace, raming as many nodes and sensors as he could. Rodimus was on the verge of overloading when Galvatron removed his servos.

“What… what are you doing?” Galvatron laughed and opened his spike panel, the appendage springing to life.

“Time for the main event prime!” Galvatron grabbed Rodimisus' hips and slammed his spike into the wet heat of Rodimus’s valve. “Oh~ you feel so good.” Rodimus choked on the air around him, the aporetic was working well causing the prime forced pleasure. Galvatron slammed in and out at a fast pace Nailing Rodimus’s ceiling node over and over again.

“Slow down!” Rodimus wailed as he bounced up and down along the wall.

“Why? We’re so close!” Galvatron's pace became more erratic as Rodimus couldn’t stop moaning. “I’m coming prime!” The warlord released his charge inside of Rodimis’s valve, hitting the sensitive nodes; causing Rodimus to come. Galvatron leaned against Rodimus, spike still twitching slightly.

“Pull out you fragger.”

“Don’t you want to cuddle my prime?”

“I want to go home.”

“Hm… Request denied.” Galvatron pulled out and Rodimus winced. Transfluid and Energon leaked out of the abused hole. “You look beautiful my Prime.” Galvatron started to walk away, wobbling and swaying as he went.

“Where are you going?” Rodimus started to struggle violently against the wall. “Let me go!”

“Maybe later prime. I’m going to my birth now. Enjoy the rest of your night.” Galvatron smiled and left Rodimus alone in the dark… again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kudo's and comments are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream returns late form a battle, too bad everyone was getting slag-faced to offer him any help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbro owns transformers

Starscream walked into the nemesis clutching his side, surrounded by cubes of Energon. All was quiet about the ship, the crew was nowhere to be seen. Dents and scrapes decorated his frame, a smudge of dirt-stained a white wing. The seeker swayed side to side as he made his way down to the med bay of the Nemesis. Loud noises started coming from the ship's rec room. Starscream peaked in to see most of the crew slag faced, having the time of their lives.  
That’s fine, it wasn’t like Starscream needed immediate medical attention. Warm energon started to pour from the open wound on the seeker's side. Weakly Starscream started to walk to the med bay.

“Starscream: Why aren't you with the others in the wreck room celebrating the victory?” Starscream crooned his neck to see Soundwave standing in between him and the Med bay entrance.

“I need some medical supplies. Now get out of my way slagger.” Starscream tried to push past the blue tape deck but was too weak to do so.

“Starscream: unless it is an emergency, no one is allowed into the med bay.”

“Try this for an emergency.” Starscream flung the servo that held his side at Soundwave; Energon flying everywhere. “Let me through. NOW!” Soundwave stepped to the side and commed someone, not that Starscream cared. For a little while, The seeker stumbled around the room until he was grabbed by Soundwave and wrestled on to a medical berth.

“Starscream: Hook will be here soon.” The TIC started to reach for a syringe and struggled to keep the seeker still.

“What do you think you're doing?!”

“Starscream: needs to stay still. Emergency surgery: starts soon.”

“I don’t need surgery! It’s only a few bad scratches.”

“Negative: You have a deep stab wound. Surgery: needed now.” The tape deck injected the seeker with a small vile.

"Frag you Soundwave.." Starscream's optics fluttered shut as he heard ped fall in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/  
Kudo's and comments are appreciated.


	9. Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFA Megatron has won the war, and now is looking for a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbro owns transformers

Megatron looked at the greying frame hanging from the wall. The warlord dragged servos over the dead frame. It had been stellar cycles since the Autobots had been defeated, and now it was time for Megatron to take a mate. Many mechs and fems had tried to gain his attention, but all had failed. Part of Megatron’s spark had longed to see the treacherous seeker again, just under different circumstances. Starscream had wanted power, and now Megatron had a way to control the seeker's desires. Carefully he unsubspaed the Allspark, the machine had brought him victory over the Autobots. Now the Warlord wonders if the rumors about it bringing back Mechs and Fems from the dead were true. Carefully, the warlord aimed the weapon at Starscream’s corps and fired. A burst of light came forth and the seeker's chest lit up with light.

“Where… Where am I?” Starscream turned his helm from left to right. The world was spinning for the seeker.

“Oh my seeker, you’ve finally returned to your master.” Megatron put the Allspark back into his subspace and started to rub the seeker’s wings.

“Meg… Megatron!” Starscream tried to wiggle his way out of Megatron’s exploring hands. “Where am I?”

“Oh so much has happened since you had offlined.” Starscream shook harder, a feeble attempt in trying to free himself. “Oh, but where are my manners, the future queen of the Decepticon empire shouldn’t be locked up in some dungeon.” Megatron smirked at the frightened seeker, “I have a special room set up just for you. The wind just flows right through it, you won’t need to fly off, isn’t that just wonderful.”

“Why.. Why bring me back, I’m sure there are plenty of others who want to carry your monstrosity of a sparkling.”

Megatron started to laugh, “Oh my little seeker, that’s what makes you so special. You're only afraid to speak your mind when you're in danger.” Megatron cupped Starscream’s face, “Your processor always intrigued me. Your frame is appealing as well. You’ll make a wonderful queen.”

“Why would you think that I would agree to anything you're saying. You killed me, twice!”

“You talk like you have a choice, my little seeker.” Megatron grabbed Starscream’s servos by the cuffs, “No one’s coming to save you this time. The Autobots are either enslaved or killed.” The Warlord grazed his denta over Starscream’s armor, gently nicking him with little bites.

“You think that I need autoscum to escape from you.”

“Of course not my little seeker.” Megatron released Starscream from the shackles and pinning him to the wall. “I would hate to see you fall from grace for the third time.” Starscream tried to wiggle out of the Warlords grip. Quickly Megatron recuffed the seeker, “Let's move this conversation somewhere more… comfortable.” Starscream kicked out at the warlord and tried to activate his thrusters, only a clicking sound came with the dents in Megatron’s armor.

“YOU DEACTIVATED MY THRUSTERS?!”

“You’ll get them back at a later time.” Megatron started to walk out of the cell with Starscream struggling in his arms.

“PUT ME DOWN!” Starscream aimed a kick towards Megatron’s helm. Megatron dropped the seeker and screamed in agony. Starscream fell on his aft and quickly started to crawl away.

“Oh, so you want to play rough, do you? Well then, two can play at this game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sorry that I haven't been posting in a while, I've just been really nauseous recently.


	10. Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galvatron has captured Rodimus prime, to bad he won't wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbro owns Transformers

Galvatron petted the sleeping form of Rodimus prime. Hook had cleared the young prime from the Med-bey a few cycles ago, and Galvatron had been giddy ever since. The purple warlord traced his servos over the cuffs that held the prime to the wall. Galvatron walked over to a small chest and pulled out a small vibrator.

“Oh my Prime, why won't you wake up soon? It’s boring without you awake. And I have so much planned for you.” Galvatron moved back to Rodimus, rubbing the panels that hid the prime’s valve. “Come on, open up little prime.” slowly but surely they opened up and Galvatron fell to his knees. Carefully the warlord flicked his glossa over Rodimus’s anterior node, causing the prime to weakly moan. Excitedly Galvatron stood up, standing optic to optic with Rodimus. Only to frown when the prime was still unconscious.

“WAKE UP!” Rodimus made no indication of heading Galvatron's command. Frustrated, Galvatron shoved the vibrator into Rodimis’s valve and set to high. A puddle of trans fluid started to form under the Prime; though he made no indication of waking up. Carefully, the warlord rubbed Rodimus’s soiler. More moans started to spill out of Prime’s mouth; still not present though.

“Fine, if that’s how your gonna play, I’m leaving.” Galvatron stormed out of the room, “CYCLONUS! PRIME WON’T WAKE UP!”

When Rodimus was sure Galvatron was gone, he flashed his optics online with a moan. The vibrator in his valve pressed into his ceiling node. Carefully, Rodimus unsubspaced a lock pick and freed himself from the shackles. If Galvatron thought that he would just roll over and take his abuse, then he had another thing coming. Rodimus removed the vibrator from his valve and closed his panels. On shaky peds, the young Prime made his way through the room and into A larger room. From the looks of it, It was Galvatron's room.

“Fine, I’ll try that.” Galvatron sulked into his berthroom. Rodimus quickly dove to hide under the warlord’s berth. All seemed quiet for a few moments, with the vibrator buzzing in the background. “Prime? PRIME!?” Frantic ped fall flew across the room.

A servo shot forward and grabbed Rodimus’s ped, “There you are my Prime.” Rodimus dangle in Galvatron’s grip. “That was a fun game! Though next time we're gonna play what I want to play.” Galvatron stomped towards the room that he had originally held Rodimus, while the young prime clawed at the floor in an attempt to slow down the insane warlord.

“Were going to have so much fun!”


	11. Alt  Broken voice (one sided Megatron/Starscream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has a surprise for his favorite seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro

“Oh Starscream, how are you doing love?” Megatron started to kiss the seeker's neck. A broken sob escaped the Starsscream's vocalizer; servos rattling against the cuffs holding him to the berth. “Are you hungry? You didn’t eat last night.” Starscream chirped in anger as his fuel tank rumble. The seeker had caught him putting fertility drugs in his fuel and refused to eat anything Megatron gave him. “You haven’t eaten in a few cycles, maybe we should go see Hook to see if you have any viruses. The future Queen of the Decepticon empire shouldn't suffer from illness.”

_ No one should suffer from being around you. _ Starscream wanted to say. Megaton shoved a cube against the seeker's mouth.

“Come on dear, you need to eat.” Megatron cupped Starscream mouth, “Don’t make me force you.” Starscream shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the Warlord. Setting the cube down, “Two can play at this game.” Starscream glared at Megatron’s helm. The warlord returned with a ring gag, “Open up~”. Starscream turned his head so part of his mouth was against the berth. “Starscream, open up. You have to eat.” The seeker did not attempt to follow the warlord's order. Sighing, Megatron turned Starscream’s helm and pried the seeker’s mouth open. Carefully Megatron placed the gag behind the seeker's denta and locked it behind Starscream’s helm. “There you go, time to eat up.” The seeker growled at the warlord. Megatron slowly poured the cube into Starscream’s mouth and massaged the seekers through so he wouldn't choke. 

_ Fragger! _ Starscream felt the fuel flow into his fuel tank; the Energon having an odd taste. _ You're drugging me again! _ Tears started to pool in Starscream’s optics.

“Oh, don’t cry my little seeker.” Megatron removed the cube from the seeker's mouth, wiping away the optic fluid. “Pretty little things shouldn’t cry.” Megatron undoing the chains holding Starscream to the berth. “Cheer up, I have a surprise for you!”

_ The last time you wanted to surprise me, I ended up as a glorified berth slave and you shut off my vocalizer. I hate you I HATE YOU! _

“Oh, I knew you would be excited!” Megatron smiled at Starscream’s angry chirping. Megatron scooped the seeker and carried him out of the Warlord’s berthroom and down a twisting corridor. Starscream continued to chirp loudly, silently hoping that someone would help him get away from the mad mech.

“Here we are!~” A door opened to the main console room. Starscream couldn’t tell what was different until he was plopped down next to Megatron’s throne. “Do you like it?” Megatron smiled down at the seeker, “It’s your own throne! You always wanted one, so I had it specially made for you!” Megatron smiled down on the seeker who was frantically trying to escape, “And look, it has some special features!” Megatron pulled out a remote and pressed a button; restraints popped out and restrained Starscream’s servos, peds, and wings; forcing the seeker to sit upright in the throne. “First shift should be starting soon, I know how much you like giving orders.” The warlord pressed a kiss to the top of Starscream’s helm, causing the seeker to growl.

“Don’t make that face, it makes you less pretty.” Megatron sat in his throne and squeezed the seeker’s knee.

_ I’ll show you pretty! When I free myself, you’ll regret everything you’ve done to me! _Starscream started to chirp.

“I’m so happy you enjoy your gift!” Megatron smiled at the pissed seeker, “your going to love tomorrow’s gift even more!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	12. "Don't move" (onesided Knockout/Starscream) (Past Knockout/Breakdown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the loss of Breakdown, Knockout will just go with option two. to bad that others want him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbro owns transformers

“Oh Starscream, don’t take this personal.” Knockout slowly began to approach the frightened seeker; twirling a set of stasis cuffs in his servo’s, “if you like, we can blame Arachnid and Lord Megatron for your current predicament.”

“Knockout, I’d be more than happy to talk with you.” Starscream inched slowly to the door of the med-bay, “If you only just put those horrid things away.”

“Of course herr commander, don’t move.” Knockout turned his back and pretend to put the stasis cuffs away, only to pull out a fully loaded dart gun; hiding it behind his chassis. Starscream had quickly ran to the Med-bay doors, pugging every code he could think of. “Oh Starscream, never been able to listen to orders. I think it’s going to get you in trouble one day.” The sports car carefully aimed the dart gun in between the seeker’s wings, “Now if you want to keep those pretty wings of yours, don’t move.”

“Knockout, please be reasonable.” Starscream shivered as he felt the medic’s optics rome over his frame, “I’m sure that we can talk this all out.”

“Oh, we’ll talk this out alright.” Knockout fired the dart gun at Starscream’s back. The seeker collapsed to the floor, and the sports car strutted over. “All of this could have been avoided if you just put on the cuffs as I asked.” Starscream started to shakily crawl away from the red sports car, the paralyzing drug spreading through his frame quickly. “You just don’t know when to stop commander!” Knockout pinned both of Starscream’s wrists to the floor and placed the cuffs on him. “If you scratch my finish, I’ll take it out on your aft.” The seeker let his helm fall to the side as the sports car picked him up.

“Where... Are you t… taking me?” Knockout pressed a button on a panel that led into his berth room.

“Somewhere safe, I can’t have my new mate die now, can I?” Starscream felt his helm spin, new mate? Nothing was making sense for the seeker. “Since big M and the Spider glitch killed my first option, on to number two.” Knockout placed the seeker on his berth and started to move things around. “I wonder if the rumors on seeker libido are true?”

“Knockout, what are you talking about? Second choice? New mate?” Starscream wiggled and squirmed on the berth, sharp claws trying to reach the cuffs locks; a weak attempt to free himself.

“We’ll talk about it later, somewhere that Soundwave won't tattle on us!” Knockout giggled as he picked up Starscream. “No one will find you and since it has enough airflow, you won’t need to go flying!” Knockout started to descend into a dark corridor, whispering sweet nothings into the panicked seeker’s audios.

“Please don’t do this Knockout.” Starscream shook in the medic's arms.

“Starscream, I’m only going to say this once. Shut. up.” Starscream flinched at Knockout’s tone, “I’ve allowed you to whine this far, and if you don’t stop; I’ll disconnect your vocalizer, do you understand me.” Starscream nodded. “Oh look, were here.” Starscream looked over to a room filled with mirrors with a medical berth in the center. Knockout placed Starscream on the berth aft up and on his knees. Mettel cuffs held the seeker's wrists and ankles, causing him to stay bent at an uncomfortable angle. The sports car took the stasis cuffs off the seeker and walked over to one of the mirrors, inspecting his finish.

“Knockout tell me what’s going on!” Starscream cried out; a sense of dread started to grow in the seeker's fuel tank.

“You scratched my finish.” Knockout pulled on one of the mirrors and started rummaging through them; searching for something.

“Knockout, I am your commanding officer! I demand to know what is going on!” Starscream started to fight against his bindings.

“Oh, Starscream, sweet naive Starscream. Everyone on this ship knows the only reason you got promoted was that Megatron liked how you looked next to him. You probably spread those nice legs for him. How many times did our lord wreck your valve.” Knockout rubbed his servos over the seeker’s aft.

“How dare you! I never slept with Megatron!” Knockout rolled his optics at the squawking seeker, hoping carrying would mellow out his temper.

“Well then, you wouldn’t mind then if inspect your valve.” the medic smiled as he watched the seeker tense up, “I might lessen your punishment if you cooperate.” Starscream was silent before the click of his interface panel opening was heard. “Let’s see what we're working with.” Knockout plugged one of his cables into a port near the seeker's valve. “Oh, this is interesting.”

“Are you done?” Starscream shifted his body weight in the cuffs. Uncomfortable at the fact that the Medic was finding out one his most guarded secrets.

“It looks like the roomers were wrong, your port looks perfect.” Knockout purred; unplugging himself from the seeker, who was closing his panels.

“Will you let me go now?”  
“Oh no, I can’t have anybot taking what I claimed. Not again.” Knockout adjusted Starscream so the seeker was laying on his stomach.

_:: Knockout! Report to the command center. NOW! ::_

“It looks like I have to go, love, I’ll be back as soon as I can.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	13. Adrenaline (one-sided Starscream/Knockout) (on-sided Starscream/Megatron) (on-sided Starscream/airachnid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's on the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbro owns transformers

Starscream ran through the foggy forest, fear fueling his every step. 

“Starscream~ you can't hide forever~.” 

“STARSCREAM! GET YOUR MISERABLE AFT BACK HERE!”

“Herr Commander, come back, please. We can talk it out like you wanted.” Starscream shivered, why did he have to attract these kinds of bots. Checking his internal map, the hidden part of the Harbinger should be close. 

“There’s the pretty seeker.~” Airachnid fired her sticky webs, hitting Starscream’s wings and peds; causing the seeker to fall to the ground, and the spider loomed over him. “My own seeker isn’t it my lucky day.”

“Frag off.” Starscream started to crawl away from the fem. 

“Now now, that isn’t any way to talk to your new master.~”

“I belong to no one.” Airachnid began to laugh at the seeker and fired her webs once more, this time hitting the seekers servos and torso.

“You say that,” Airachnid picked up Starscream with two of her legs, “are you trying to fool yourself?”

“Arachnid, thank you for finding my lost seeker. I’ve missed him so much.” Megatron appeared behind the spider-like fem.

“Finders keepers Megatron.~”Airachnid growled and started to run off with the seeker in tow. 

“Then I believe the commander is mine then.” Knockout slashed at the spider-like fem with his buzzsaw. “I caught him first.”

“You let him go.” Airachnid dropped Starscream and attacked the sports car.

“Your both wrong. This is my seeker.” Megatron picked up Starscream; roughly throwing him over a spiky shoulder. “I claimed him long ago.” Megatron turned to leave, “If either of you returns to the Nemesis; you will be severely punished.” 

“I belong to no one.” Starscream fought against the warlord’s grip. Airachnid shot out a web; it hitting Starscream’s mouth. In the distance engines rumbled, coming closer and closer. 

** _ :: Soundwave, open a ground bridge. I don’t want to lose Starscream once again. :: _ **The sound of a ground bridge opening made the seeker struggle against the Warlord, jamming a sharp knee into the soft metal of Megatron’s stomach. “You glitch!” Megatron dropped the seeker as he clutched his stomach. Starscream started to inch away from the scene, slowly gaining his freedom inch by inch; gaining a small freedom from the mechs and fem.

“Look what we have here!” Starscream looked up to see Bulkhead and Arcee.

_ Could this day get any worse? _ Starscream thought as he was manhandled by the Autobots. 

“Hey, Bulk! What’cha find?”

“MIKO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	14. Tear-stained (thundercracker/skywarp/starscream)(one-sided Megatron/starscream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cryptid Au. 
> 
> Skywarp and Thundercracker try and save Starscream, to bad Megatron was five steps ahead.
> 
> continuation from chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to hasbro

Starscream cried into the pillow, wings wrapped around his torso. According to the hunter, Megatron as he came to find out that it had been two weeks since his capture. Since those two weeks had passed, Starscream had been subjected to beatings and degradation. The hunter forced the seeker to clean and feed him. Forcing the seeker into uncomfortable grounder clothes, with unnecessary frills and thin cloths; even a small gift of a metal band with jewels decorating it.

“Starscream… Hey Screamer!” upon hearing his name, the Seeker lifted his head.

“Sky… Skywarp?” Starscream slowly made his way over to a small window. “What are you doing here?”

“Me and TC are here to rescue you!” Skywarp smiled at his younger brother, “We can’t let this grounder keep you here all winter!”

“Thundercrackers here? Where is he?”

Skywarp smiled and disappeared with a purple flash, “He’s creating a distraction.” Outside loud crashes and wood breaking apart could be heard.

“We have to hurry!” Starscream was pulled close to Skywarp, “We can’t be caught by this old coot.” within seconds both seekers were outside.

“Come on we have to go!” Thundercracker and Skywarp started to take off, Starscream not that far behind them.

“STARSCREAM!” Megatron’s loud voice echoed through the forest. The seeker faltered in his flight pattern, plunging towards the ground.

“Star!” Thundercracker dove to pull Starscream back up. “Don’t let him get to you.”

“Ya Screamer, what’s some grounder got on ya.” Starscream started to cry.

“Oh Star, keep it together. The temporary nest isn’t that much farther.”

* * *

Megatron, shaking in anger, watched as the three fliers take off. Quickly taking out his phone, the hunter called a mysterious number.  
“Megatron?... what do you need sir?”

“Shockwave! You remember that bracelet tracker I had you make… Where is it heading?”

“It looks like it’s heading southeast of your location.” Megatron started to smirk if his little bird thought he could just fly away; then he had another thing coming.

“If I may ask, why are you calling at this hour? Certainly, this matter could wait till morning, at a more logical hour I might add.”

“Something came up, and I think that I’ll need two more of those bracelets. Seekers are quite loyal to there trine, separating one from the others would be absolutely horrible; don’t you think?”

“Of course sir. I will get on that right away.”

“Good, I hope that you have a peaceful rest of your night.”

“Thank you, sir. Good luck.” The phone hung up with a click. Megatron walked towards his now destroyed shed, grabbing a large net and a long coil of rope from the rubble. His phone pinged and a map with a moving red dot appeared.

“Oh Starscream, why must you be so difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	15. Scars (thundercracker/skywarp/starscream)(one-sided Megatron/starscream/Skywarp/thundercracker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elite trine have returned to their temporary nest, but are they safe?
> 
> Cryptid Au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to hasbro

The temporary nest was shotty at best, but Starscream thought it was perfect. From the two weeks of hell that he had been put through, anything would have looked perfect.

“What happened to your back?” Skywarp traced dark lines that crossed his younger brother’s back. “It looks like you got mauled by a bear.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Starscream moved to the back of the nest and laid down.

“The others are going to ask about them.” Thundercracker Layed next to Starscream, slowly petting his brother’s wings. “They're going to realize that you weren’t attacked by a bear.”

“Was the grounder that bad? Didn’t think that he was much more than a looker” Skywarp wiggled his way in between Starscream and the nest’s wall; placing a wing over his brothers. “Do grounders abuse their mates?”

“You saw him before?” Starscream shivered as Thundercracker scrunched his brow.

“Ya, he was hanging around the hunting grounds for weeks with a little box.” Skywarp paused for a moment before adding, “He was watching Screamer a lot. The little box was clicking a few times as well. Probably just some weird grounder ritual.”

“If that was a mating ritual for grounders, then I never want to see one again!” Starscream huffed, hiding his face in Skywarp’s wing.

“Calm down, It’s not like he can find the new nest.” Thundercracker snuggled into Starscream, “tomorrow we’ll be far away in the warm mating grounds.” Starscream grumbled something inedible into Skywarps wing.

“Skyfire will probably be there.~” Skywarp teased, causing Starscream to scream.

“Guys, you're shaking the nest!” Thundercracker grabbed at Skywarp in an attempt to stop the shaking.

“I don’t think that was us.” The seekers stilled themselves as the shaking continued.

“I’m going out to see what’s going on the tree.” Starscream grabbed Thundercracker’s arm, eyes pleading that he doesn’t go. “I’ll be fine Star; I won’t even land.” Starscream watched his oldest brother fly away, dread filling his stomach.

“Calm down Screamer, TC’s careful.” Starscream hit Skywarp with his wing.

“Don’t call me that.”

“You love it though.” The two brothers continued to squabble until they heard a loud screech.

“Oh, Starscream.~” Starscream froze as he heard the voice, “Come on down. If you come quietly, big brother will keep his wings.”

“Starscream, stay here. I’ll get Thundercracker.”

“Skywarp-”

“Star, we’ll be fine. Trust me.” Starscream nodded and Skywarp disappeared in a purple flash. From below, the sound of struggling filled the air.

“That makes two, come on down my little bird. Join your brothers, we can all go home together.” A loud screech followed Megatron’s shout. Starscream shivered out of fear, before spreading his wings. “I knew you would see it my way birdie.” Skywarp was fighting against rope restraints while Thundercracker tangled himself in a net. From what Starscream could see, his brothers weren’t hurt much more than tangled wings and scratches.

“Let them go.” Starscream lowered himself to the ground, landing in front of Megatron. “I’ll go back with you peacefully.”

Megatron walked towards Starscream; cupping the seeker’s face, “I don’t think so, my little bird, you’ll just try to find them again. I realize that you missed your brothers, so this time they're coming with us.” Megatron threw the seeker to the ground, and quickly pulled out another rope; tying up Starscream so he could barely move. “There we go, all tight and snug. It’s time to go back to the cabin, and then back home.” Megatron threw Skywarp and Starscream into the net with Thundercracker. “Don’t look at me with those faces, you’ll thank me later.

* * *

“Hey! Look at the elite trine!” Dirge shook Thrust and Ramjet. “They're doing some weird grounder ritual.”

“Darge, go back to sleep!” Thrust hit his trine mate with his wing.  
“I think he’s onto something, they have been acting strange recently. They might be going with a grounder this season.”

“Why would they do that, Screamer has been trying to get with old Skyfire for years.”

“Maybe he gave up?” Come on let’s follow them!” Darge spread his wings and took to the skies, followed by his trine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/
> 
> Notes:


	16. Pinned Down (one-sided Megastar)(one-sided Knockout/Starscream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Starscream ever escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> transformers belongs to Hasbro

Starscream carefully crept down a hallway in the nemesis, making sure that not a spark saw him.

“My Seeker, where have you been?” Starscream froze as he felt Megatron’s gaze fall upon him, “The dear doctor said that you were in a coma, and here you are; walking around.” Starscream took a step backward.

“My lord, Knockout just simply exaggerated my condition. I’ve been telling him that I was fine for a vorn.”

“My dear Starscream, why didn’t you comm to me. I would've gladly come to collect you.” Megatron started to walk closer to the frightened seeker, cornering him into the wall.

“You see my lord, my comm was disabled. I was strapped down as well, there was no way I could have commed you.” Starscream felt his Wings hit the wall.

“You're awake now, walking around free.” Megatron placed his servo on the seeker’s hip, “And now you’ll accompany me back to my quarters.”

“Of course my lord.” Starscream tried to wiggle his way out of the larger Mech’s grip. “If you would just let me go, we can be on our way.”

“Oh, I think that you misunderstand what I’m saying.” Megatron moved his servo lower, groping the seeker’s aft. “You're not going anywhere.” Megatron lifted Starscream and slung him over his shoulder.

“Master! I can walk just fine, put me down.” Starscream kicked out at the warlord, denting some of Megatron’s armor with his sharp heels.

“Starscream.” Megatron flung the seeker to the ground, “You have two choices, the first is that you stop your struggling and we return to my quarters and the second is that I take you right here right now.” Megatron knelt between Starscream’s long legs; pinning his wrists above his helm.

“Let’s take this to your quarters.” Starscream’s panels rubbed against Megatron’s; causing both to moan.

“Good choice my seeker.” Megatron got off of Starscream, pulling the seeker up with him. “I would hate to see your reputation destroyed by a poor decision.”

“Of course Lord Megatron.” Starscream stood stiff as Megatron placed his servo on the small of the seekers back, “Should we be on our way?”

“Of course, my dear seeker.”

“Herr commander! Where do you think you're going?” Knockout’s voice rang through the hallway, “I didn’t sign off on your release.”

“I believe that the dear commander is just fine.” Megatron wrapped his arm around Starscream’s waist; claws gently scratching his cockpit.

“On the outside, yes, but I need to check his internals.” Starscream gulped as Knockout got closer, “I’ll take the commander back to the med bay. I’ll let you know when he can return to his regular duties.” The red sports car grabbed Starscream by his left-wing and started to drag him back to his cell. The seeker sighed, he was so close to being free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	17. “Stay with me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> transformers belongs to Hasbro

Starscream shivered as shouting filled the air.

“Hey, Star. Look at me.” Starscream looked over at Skyfire. “Would you like to go to the safe room?”

“No, not yet. They're still far away.” Skyfire moved gently to the seeker’s side; rubbing soft circles on Starscream’s wings. “We have time.”

“There’s nothing wrong with going inside there, it’s bigger and has better airflow.”

“And be a sitting duck, no way.” Starscream moved away from the shuttle and placed a servo on the door.

“Would you like to run? There’s a cave system a hundred clicks from here, no one look for us there.”

“No, Soundwave’s little brats would spot us.” Starscream walked away from the door and back to Skyfire, “They would just track us down and we’d just be in Megatron’s clutches.”

“Then what would you like to do?” The shuttle pulled the seeker into a tight hug.

“I don’t know. I can’t figure out a way out of here.” Starscream nuzzled his face into Skyfire’s chest.

“I’m sure that you’ll find a way out of here.” Skyfire pet the top of Starscream’s helm, “Your one of the smartest beings I’ve ever met.” Outside, the screams of battle grew closer. After a few clicks, Skyfire moved Starscream onto the berth and started to move towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Starscream reached out to grab Skyfire’s servo.

“I’m going to try and lead the cons away from here.”

“NO! Stay with me.” Skyfire shut off his optics, “You’ll be killed if they catch you!”

“We’re sitting ducks if we stay here and do nothing. I can’t lose you to Megatron again.”

“I can’t hold another funeral for you! I lost you once, I can’t lose you again! Please stay with me!” Skyfire sighed as Starscream held onto his servo with an iron grip.

“Then what should we do? They'll be knocking down our door any time now.”

“We should go to the safe room, we’ll still be sitting ducks, but it’s nearly impenetrable.” Starscream started to pull the shuttle towards the entrance of the safe room.

“That will at least give us some time to think.” Skyfire smiled as the pair disappeared into a corridor in the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
